The Potter Family Chronicles
by Prefect Potter
Summary: When Daphne expresses her insecurities, Harry decides to prove to her that she's just as wonderful and sexy as the day he married her. He didn't expect his two teenage daughters and his wife's best friend to want the same treatment. Warnings inside. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me as I was working on the third chapter of **_**Opportunities**_** and it would not leave me alone. Warnings include sex, multiple partners, language, and incest. Yes, incest, but not for a few more chapters. With all of that out of the way, I hope you enjoy reading this new story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

The Potter Family Chronicles

Chapter 1: Reassurance

"Can you please come to bed, Daphne?"

Daphne Potter removed her eyes from her reflection in the mirror and turned to her husband, Harry Potter, who was sitting up in their large bed. He looked at her with those amazing, emerald green eyes that she fell in love with many years ago, eyes that held so much care and passion in them. She could see the worry in his eyes and she felt guilty for causing him such distress and depriving him of sleep. It was a little after midnight and Harry had to go to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement early in the morning. He needed his rest, but he stubbornly remained awake until she told him what was wrong.

"I'm not tired, Harry," She lied and forced down the urge to rub her tired eyes.

Harry gave her a look that said 'I don't believe you'.

"Uh-huh. Sure you are. Now…" He ran a hand through his messy black hair and sat up straighter, "Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

Daphne turned away from him and returned her gaze to the mirror.

"It's just…" She clutched the edges of her night robe. She couldn't tell him. It was too embarrassing.

"Daphne, you're my wife. My wonderful wife, who I love with all my heart and soul, and been married to for almost twenty years. You can tell me anything," Harry said, and he meant every word. This was the woman who pulled him out of his depression after his final battle with Voldemort. This was the woman who first showed him true love. And, most of all, this was the woman who gave him two beautiful daughters he cherished and loved. He would do anything for her, including listening to every one of her problems.

Daphne felt tears leak at the corners of her eyes. Even after all these years, her Harry still knew how to make her heart race, how to make her feel like a young schoolgirl. He was a caring and amazing husband, always treating her with respect and making time in his busy schedule to be with her and the children. He deserved to know her worries.

"Can I ask you a question?" Daphne asked, fiddling with her robe nervously. She still remained facing away from him and her eyes were cast down, staring at the carpeted floor.

Harry perked up a little. Maybe he was getting somewhere.

"Anything, my love."

She turned around and opened up her robe, letting it fall to the floor and revealing her body to him. She was clad in only a light purple bra and a pair of panties of the same color.

"Do you still find me attractive?" She asked nervously.

He gave her a disbelieving look.

"Why would you ask that, Daphne? Of course I find you attractive! You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

She blushed and shook her head, causing her long, blond hair to twirl around her head like a golden halo.

"No, I'm not. I'm fat…I've gained weight since Lily was born. See?" She grabbed at the slight fat around her waist. Her hands moved to her rear and cupped each cheek, "My arse is huge! Look!"

Harry did look and a lecherous grin spread across his face.

"All I see is a sexy, fantastically-shaped bum that's just begging to be grabbed by your handsome husband," He said, his eyes drinking in the image of her jiggling cheeks.

Daphne blushed even harder.

"B-but it's big!"

"So? Maybe I like how it is. Turn around and give me a better look at that wonderful arse."

Daphne shivered. Oh, how she loved it when he talked like that. She gave him a good look of her panty-clad bum and thrust it toward him, wiggling it a little for his entertainment. Harry couldn't take it any longer. He jumped out of bed and his hands immediately assaulted her fleshy rear.

"Oh! Harry!"

Harry kneeled behind her and groped her plump butt. He marveled at the softness and mass of the two cheeks. Yes, Daphne had gained some weight since having Lily, but it went to the most wonderful of places. Her pair of underwear was trapped between the two cheeks and Harry felt that they needed to go. Removing his hands from her bum, Harry gripped the pair of knickers and pulled them down her luscious thighs. Once the article of clothing was down to her ankles, Harry's hands resumed worshipping her lovely rear. Daphne couldn't stop herself from moaning at the feeling of her husband's groping hands on her butt. How could he find her big, fat bum so arousing and sexy? Was he just trying to make her feel better? Her eyes widened when she felt something wet and warm make contact with one of her ass cheeks.

"H-harry! What are y-you doing?"

Harry sucked on the meaty flesh of her butt cheek, lathering it in his saliva and groping the other cheek with his hand.

"Appreciating my wife's amazing assets," He replied, continuing his ministrations on her rear. He spread her cheeks, exposing her puckered hole to the cool air of the bedroom. Daphne flushed with embarrassment as he stared at her dirty hole.

"Don't…don't go there! Harry, that's dirTY!" Harry probed her anal entrance with his index finger, "You…You…have to…stop…" Harry slid a second finger inside of her rectum and pushed deeper inside. He had never done this before. It felt alien to Daphne, but oddly, and she was ashamed to admit it, naughty and sensational. Having his fingers stretch her small hole and his mouth suck on the flesh of her arse made her feel young and adventurous again, back when they were still nervous teenagers experimenting for the first time. But despite all they had done, the couple had never tried anything this dirty. Sure, there was that time they made love in the garden, completely covered in dirt and mud, but that was after Harry had to go away for a few weeks to investigate reports of a dark lord in Romania and Daphne was desperately horny and longed for her husband's touch. Harry had barely made it to the garden before Daphne threw him to the ground and proceeded to make love to him multiple times. But that was when they were in their early twenties. Now, they were in their late thirties, with two teenage daughters who slept just down the hall…

"We can't d-d-do this now, Harry. Selena and Lily will hear…"

Harry removed his fingers from her rectum and stood up to his full height. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed himself against him, giving her a good estimate at his current state of arousal. He leaned his head forward and nibbled on her earlobe, causing her to moan.

"They're both sound asleep. Besides, I don't think I can stop myself from ravishing my goddess wife," He whispered huskily, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. The way he spoke and the feeling of his rock-hard erection against her teased bum made her opening drip with arousal.

"I'm…I'm not..." Harry turned her head and captured her lips. His tongue asked for entrance, and as always she complied. Their tongues danced together with practiced synchronization only achieved after years of practice and refinement. They knew each other's weak spots like the back of their hands, and every scrap of knowledge they contained went into this passionate, love-filled kiss. Daphne spun around without breaking their kiss and fisted his hair. She desperately wanted more, more of the feeling of him wanting her and he happily obliged her request. She grinded her glistening womanhood against his boxer-covered erection and Harry's hands descended back to her bum. She moaned into the kiss and pressed her large, clothed breasts against his naked torso. Both of them were burning with lust and passion, ready to be released into the highest altitudes of ecstasy. Finally, the two soul mates' lungs burned for oxygen and they reluctantly pulled away. They rested their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes, emerald green meeting sapphire blue.

"I love you…" Daphne whispered.

"I love you, too, angel…" Harry whispered back. He placed a kiss on forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist. Daphne leaned her head against his chest and listened to the sound of his heart beating. The two lovers stood there in the middle of the room in a comfortable silence, embracing each other. After several minutes of quietness, Harry spoke, "Now, what prompted you to question my attraction to you?"

Daphne looked up from his chest and sighed. She snuggled into his warmth some more.

"Remember that waitress who took our order at lunch today at the restaurant?" He nodded, "Well, she was flirting with you the whole damn time," She said with a low growl.

Harry looked at her confusingly.

"She did?"

Daphne giggled.

"Yes, my horribly dense husband. She bent over to pick up her 'accidently' dropped pen in front of you at least five times. Also, she wrote her number on the receipt and winked at you."

"Ok…I think I saw her wink, but I didn't see her number on the receipt."

Daphne placed a kiss on his lips and smiled mischievously at him.

"I may have ripped that part off of the receipt. Oh, and I may have sent a discreet stinging hex at her bum. You know, just to let her know who she's messing with."

Harry laughed.

"She was a muggle, honey. She was probably wondering why her bum hurt so much," He continued to chuckle for a few more seconds, "But seriously, that was why you felt insecure? Daphne, she had nothing on you."

Daphne sighed.

"She was young, Harry. Young and skinny and-"

"-And nothing. You're ten times more beautiful and wonderful. You're just as sexy as the day I first laid eyes on you. You may have gained a little weight, but that's only added to you're already goddess-like beauty. Trust me, Daphne, you have nothing to worry about," His voice was honest and full of love, and Daphne couldn't stop the tears from trailing down her beautiful face. Harry brushed a few of the tears away and Daphne smiled at him.

"Thank you, Harry…"

"I'm just being honest, Daphne. Now," His hands once again dropped down and cupped her bum, "How about we continue, Mrs. Potter?"

Daphne smiled seductively and reached her hand into his boxers. She found what she was looking for and Harry groaned.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, Mr. Potter," She replied, lightly stroking his aroused head.

Without warning, Harry picked Daphne up bridal-style. She squealed in surprise and giggled like a schoolgirl as he walked toward their bed. He gently laid her onto the bed and positioned his head near her closed legs, "Spread your legs, love," Daphne's breathing picked up and excitement coursed through her core. She spread her legs immediately, giving Harry access to her sweet, glistening opening. Harry leaned his head forward and marveled at the sight of his wife's womanhood, dripping with her fluids of arousal. He softly blew a little of his warm breath onto her opening and Daphne shivered.

"P-please, stop teasing, Harry," Daphne whispered, a little bit of desperation in her voice.

Harry smiled.

"Anything for you, love," With that said, Harry dove his tongue inside her moist folds, causing Daphne to arch her back. She barely had time to recover from his sudden intrusion before his tongue started to dart in and out of her sweet honey pot at a fast rate, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body. Daphne frantically tried to hold back her loud moans, but it was no use. She gripped the bed sheets hard; hard enough to make her knuckles turn white, and tried to stop her hips from bucking into his face. It felt so amazing and she knew her orgasm would be coming soon.

Harry continued tasting his wife's sweet core, relishing in the delicious flavor and enticing aroma it emitted. He loved doing this to her, making her feel pleasure and sexually-aroused. He briefly looked up from his spot between her legs and saw how flushed her face was and how heavily she was breathing, which caused her large bust to bounce up and down erotically. The two big, fleshy mounds were tantalizingly covered, and Harry made a mental note to remove her bra and give them the proper attention they deserved once he was finished servicing her lower opening. After drinking in the image of her bouncing orbs, Harry's eyes landed on the small nub just right above her folds and he grinned against her opening. He moved his lips a little higher and captured her clit between his lips. He applied a little suction and glided his tongue over the small nub.

The results were instantaneous. Daphne let out a very long moan and wrapped her legs around his head, pushing his face more into her soaked entrance, "Oh, Harry! I'm going to cuMMMMM!" She screamed. Her juices literally gushed out and Harry tried to lap up every single drop of the sweet liquid. Her legs tightened around his head and her hips bucked into his face as her orgasm hit full force. Finally, after almost a whole minute, Daphne's body sagged and her leg death-grip around his head loosened. Harry continued to lick and kiss her dripping pussy for a few more minutes, letting his wife come down from her orgasmic and ecstasy fueled high. After thoroughly cleaning her glistening opening, Harry raised his head up and grinned at his wide-eyed wife.

"How was that, my beautiful and wonderful wife?" He asked, scooting up further onto the bed to lie beside her.

Daphne weakly propped herself up on her shaking elbows and moved herself on top of him. She smashed her lips against his and proceeded to give him a toe-curling kiss that left him speechless. When she pulled away, she gave him a sexy smile, "Absolutely amazing, my handsome and sexy husband. I don't think I've ever came that hard…" She noticed his eyes were on her covered breasts and she smirked at him, "Oh, see something you like?" She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, letting fall to his chest and revealing her large breasts in all their glory.

His answer was to bury his face into her breasts and latch his mouth onto one of her large nipples. Daphne moaned and cradled his head against her bosom, softly stroking his messy black hair as he lavished her breasts. He caressed one of the large orbs of flesh with one hand, teasing the erect pink tip with his fingers, and using his mouth to stimulate the other one. Feeling his erection pressed against her stomach, Daphne pulled his boxers down, freeing his cock from its constrictive cover. She gripped the large appendage and began to slowly jerk-off the head, his pre-cum making it easier for her to slide her hand up and down the top half. She felt him groan against her breasts, so she quickly picked up her pace. Harry's cock twitched a little and more pre-cum guzzled out from the increasingly arousing stimulation.

"Merlin, Daphne…" He murmured from between her breasts and she smiled at her ability to bring him pleasure. His hips started move with her jerking hand and his ministrations on her globes became more arousing. Removing his hand from her head-size mound, Harry's fingers moved down to her once again dripping opening and he slid in two fingers. Daphne's grip on his cock tightened as he started fingering her and her breathing became heavier. Her hand became a blur as her pace increased on his member, the copious amounts of pre-cum acting as an excellent lubricant. She focused mostly on his large cockhead, which she felt twitch every time her soft, skilled hand brushed over its sensitive flesh.

Harry felt like he was in heaven. With his head sandwiched between Daphne's breasts and her hand working wonders on his cock, Harry hadn't been this sexually aroused in a long time. But that was by no means Daphne's fault. He worked a busy schedule, with him being the head of the Auror Department and all. He barely had any time to relax and enjoy such pleasures with his beautiful wife, but he resolved to fix that. Maybe he could take his two-week paid vacation a little earlier than planned. After all, he had been considering taking Daphne to a lovely beach in the tropics…

Harry felt a familiar stirring in his balls and knew his release would arrive soon.

"I'm going to cum, Daphne," He said from his comfortable spot.

Daphne moaned.

"Me too, Harry…" The combined efforts of his fingers and mouth had already brought her back to the edge of an orgasm. Hearing her declaration, Harry inserted a third finger and teased her clit with his thumb. That was enough to send her over the brink again and her pussy clamped down on his hand, accompanied by a large splash of her sweet juices and a loud moan. At the exact same time her release came, Harry's cock erupted and blasts of thick cum shot into the air. Harry let out a groan and buried his face further into her breasts as his cum completely coated Daphne's hand and stomach in its stickiness. A few long ropes of the creamy white substance landed on her arm and shoulder, and Daphne shivered at the feeling of his warm cum covering her body. Both of their orgasms finally subsided after several minutes and they clung to each other in the afterglow of their powerful releases.

Harry removed his head from her breasts and looked at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Twice in a row, darling?"

Daphne blushed and she refused to meet his eyes.

"What about you? Look at all this cum!" Daphne exclaimed. Her hand finally let go of his soft member and she brought it up to her mouth. Slowly, she stuck her tongue out and began to lick her cum-covered hand clean.

"Wow…That's hot," He said, his eyes wide.

Daphne smirked and sucked on each cum-covered finger. Once cleaned, she gathered some of his spunk that was splattered on her stomach and resumed her actions.

"Mmmm…Very sweet…You taste delicious, Harry," She commented, and Harry's cock twitched at her seductive tone.

"I'm about five seconds away from shoving every inch of my cock inside your pussy, pounding into you mercilessly, and putting you into an orgasmic coma," Harry said, and Daphne was surprised to see his rod already hardened and fully erect again. She decided to tease him some more.

"Oh, such naughty words, Mr. Potter. Do you think you can back them up?" She asked teasingly, not seeing the mischievous glint in his eye.

It happened without warning. Harry grabbed her by the waist, lifted her up, and skewered his entire length, an impressive nine inches, inside of her pussy.

"HARRY!" Daphne yelled as he began to pound inside of her. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist to stay securely in his lap.

"Ah! So fucking good, Daphne! Your pussy's amazing!" The way her pussy gripped his cock felt heavenly and he started to thrust into it with great speed, desperate to feel more of the wonderful feeling. Daphne's eyes widened when she felt the tip of his cock enter her womb and her body was immediately assaulted and overloaded with massive amounts of pleasure. Her mind literally shut down from the intense, pleasurable feelings, and all she could do was loosely hang onto her husband as he proceeded to reshape her inner walls, "Let me do all the work," He whispered in her ear, and she happily complied, for her senses were too overloaded to do much else. His grip on her hips tightened and he used his grip to raise her up and slam her down onto his pelvis, meeting his well-coordinated thrusts. With every thrust his cockhead entered her womb and sent shockwaves throughout her body, and it wasn't long before her third orgasm of the night was triggered, _'Orgasmic coma…'_ Daphne thought as she saw stars. If Harry continued to pummel her pussy this hard, she had no doubt such a thing would happen, _'But what a wonderful way to pass out…'_

Harry felt her inner walls clench around his cock, attempting to milk him for every drop, but he wouldn't let himself cum just yet. When Harry Potter says he going to put his wife in a orgasmic coma, he meant it, especially when said wife challenged his ability to do so.

"How about we go for four?" He whispered to her.

Daphne looked at him dreamily. He noticed some saliva trailing down the corner of her mouth.

"Y-yes…More…" Her sapphire blue eyes were filled to the brim with lust.

"Let's cum together, love," He leaned in toward her ear and gently nibbled on her earlobe, "I'll cum inside of you, filling your womb with my thick spunk. Do you want that?" He asked huskily. Harry felt her body shiver against him.

"Yes! Harry, cum inside me! Fill me with your cum! Send me into an orgasmic coma!" The burning fire in her eyes and demanding voice only served to turn him on further, and he increased his speed tenfold. His hips became a blur as he pounded inside of her mercilessly. Daphne's big breasts and tits bounced enticingly in front of his face and he couldn't resist capturing one in his mouth. Soon, he felt his balls stir and her walls tighten. Raising her up until only the head of his cock was inside of her, Harry slammed her back down onto his cock and exploded inside of her. Daphne screamed in ecstasy as his thick cum splashed against her womb and filled it to the brim. Her fourth orgasm was the longest and most powerful of the night. Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull and she fought to stay conscious. Harry couldn't believe the amount of cum he was releasing inside of her. He couldn't help it; his cock literally would not stop spewing the thick cream, _'Oh, crap. We forgot the contraceptive spell…'_ But the current feeling of euphoria outweighed the possible repercussions, so he decided not to bring it up. After all, in the state Daphne was in, he doubted she was currently capable of coherent speech. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, he stopped cumming and sagged against his wife. Daphne, who was still somehow miraculously conscious, weakly wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug, holding his head between her breasts.

"I love you," She told him softly, a smile on her face.

Harry looked up from between her breasts with a small grin on his face.

"I love you, too," He shifted from his comfortable spot and gently dragged her further up the bed. He pulled back the cover and, still having her wrapped around him and his cock buried deep inside of her; he laid down on the bed and pulled the sheets over their naked bodies. Daphne snuggled into him and placed small kisses on his muscled chest. He stroked her long hair and kissed the top of her head, "Good night, beautiful."

Daphne placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Good night, handsome."

Both thoroughly exhausted and spent, the lovely couple closed their eyes and quickly let sleep claim them. Completely unknown to the now sleeping lovers, the door to their bedroom was slightly open. And equally unknown to them were the two sets of eyes watching them.

"Wow…"

"Yeah…wow…"

"Did you…did you see the size…?"

"Yeah…" Selena Potter was at a loss for words. The scene her and her younger sister just witnessed was the single most hottest thing she had ever seen. Almost half an hour ago, Selena and Lily had heard some strange noises coming from their parents' bedroom. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect to see them both having sex.

"How…how did it fit in there?" Lily asked with wide green eyes. The fifteen-year-old looked as shocked as she was.

"It…uh…" Selena felt childish for being so stunned. Honestly, she was sixteen. She knew her parents had sex, but to actually see them doing it…She felt weird, disturbed, and…intrigued…and a little hot…_'That's disgusting! Don't think such things!'_ But the image of her father's large penis penetrating her mother's vagina made her legs weak. A blush formed on her face as she idly wondered if such a large penis would fit in her…

"Selena?" Lily's whispered voice brought her out of her perverted musings, "You're blushing."

Selena's blush intensified.

"No, I'm not!" She whispered back harshly.

Lily Potter frowned at her older sister and pouted.

"Don't be mean. I was just telling the truth."

Selena pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well, forgive me for being a little snappy. I only just saw my parents have sex," _'Multiple times…'_

"I did too, drama queen. You don't see me freaking out," On the inside, Lily was just as confused as her sister, but she tried not to show it.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Just…just let me think…"

"About dad's large penis?" Lily asked innocently.

"No! Why would you think that!?" Selena quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and peered inside the bedroom. Luckily, her parents were exhausted and nothing short of an earthquake would wake them up. She sighed in relief, "That's disgusting, Lily. He's our father."

"I thought men could only do it once? At least, that's what Rose told me," Lily said out loud, mostly talking to herself, "Is that normal, Selena? I mean the size and girth…"

"How would I know? It's not like I've had any experience with such things," It was true. Despite having a jaw-dropping figure and being the prettiest in her year, Selena had never engaged in any sexual activities with a guy. Hell, she hadn't even had her first kiss yet. All the boys at Hogwarts only focused on her 'assets'. They weren't interested in getting to know her.

Lily frowned.

"And mom's breasts…" She grabbed at her small chest and sighed, "I wish mine were that big," Lily had just as little experience as her older sister. She had a pretty, heart-shaped face and long, black hair that went all the way to her butt. Her breasts were still a little underdeveloped, but her bum was not. She prided herself on her magnificent rear, _'Of course, it's nothing like moms,'_

Selena placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. They'll grow. Just be a little patient."

Lily nodded gratefully at her sister.

"Do you think dad wouldn't mind small breasts?"

Selena stared at her like she grew a second head.

"What? It's an honest question!"

"Lily, just…Let's just go to bed and forget about tonight."

"But-"

"To bed!"

Lily crossed her arms and huffed.

"Fine," She muttered as she followed her sister back to their room, but not before sneaking one last glance inside their parent's bedroom, _'Daddy…'_ She thought dreamily. That night, neither of them was able to get any sleep.

**Wow, that was longer than I expected, but the words just kept flowing. If you want to know the ages of the Potter family, here they are:**

**Harry Potter: 36**

**Daphne Potter née Greengrass: 36**

**Selena Potter: 16**

**Lily Potter: 15**

**Here are their descriptions:**

**Harry Potter: Loving husband and father, and director of the Auror Department. He married Daphne when he was twenty, despite protests from his friends. They had met right after Voldemort's demise and started dating. Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione, didn't approve of his choice of a girlfriend since she was from Slytherin House and a prominent pure-blood family. But he loved Daphne and ignored their biased assessment of her. He loves his wife and two daughters more than anything in the world, though he does tend to spoil his youngest daughter Lily. **

**Daphne Potter: Long blond hair and blue eyes. She has a large bust and a plump rear, as described in the scenes above. She comforted Harry after Voldemort's death and eventually became his girlfriend. Her and Harry married when they were twenty after dating for almost four years. After Harry got his job at the Auror Department, she became a housewife to raise and support their two daughters. She loves her husband dearly and sometimes feels she is not enough for him, even after he reassures her countless times. **

**Selena Potter: She gets her looks directly from her mother. Blond hair and blue eyes, though they are more a sparkling blue than Daphne's. She shares her mother's well-developed chest, but has her father's short-temper. Known as the more mature sister, Selena is intelligent for her age, but lacks basic social skills. **

**Lily Potter: She has black hair and green eyes. Her chest size is underdeveloped compared to her sister's, but her rear matches that of her mother's. She is her dad's little princess and he spoils her a lot, much to the jealousy of her older sister. She is out-going, cheerful, and is very competitive with her sister. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry about the late update, but writer's block plagued me for months. Also, I want to thank all those who reviewed for the first chapter. 45 reviews? That's amazing! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Answers to reviews:**

**Brad: I know Lily said her rear didn't compare to her mother's, but that was simply because of her insecurities. Lily's character bio stated that it matched her mother's, which is the truth. Sorry if there was some confusion.**

**Lunar Kitsune83: I do not know if I will have a Harry and Hermione make-up session, and if I do there are no guarantees the two will hook up. Though I am fond of the Harmony pairing, I do not know if it will fit in with the plotline I have in mind.**

**Kyukon: Yes, Daphne's best friend in this story is Tracey Davis. I just couldn't resist!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

The Potter Family Chronicles

Chapter 2: Best Friends

"How'd you sleep last night?"

Selena glared at her younger sister. Bags were under her eyes and her hair was a mess, a sharp contrast from its usually well-kept appearance. She wore a simple large white t-shirt and a pair of baggy black sweats, and a pair of brown slippers she had recently bought.

"What do you think, Lily?" She whispered back, careful to keep her voice down. They were currently sitting at the kitchen table and their mother was making breakfast, standing only a couple of feet away. Selena never fully understood why her mother insisted on cooking meals without the aid of magic. When she finally asked, her mother had simply smiled and said that a meal always tasted better when it was prepared by hand. Selena felt there was some underlining meaning to her reply, but decided against pressing the issue. After all, her mother's cooking _was_ the best she ever ate, even beating the lavish meals at Hogwarts.

Lily grinned at her.

"Well, your hair looks like a lopsided bush and I count five bags under your eyes…So I'm guessing not so well?"

"No shit, Sherlock," Seeing Lily's grin only served to further irritate her, "What about you, dear sister? I heard you tossing and turning all night."

Lily sighed and rubbed her tired eyes.

"I didn't get any sleep. I kept thinking of…" She trailed off.

Selena yawned and also rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, me too. Hey, look at mum. Notice something…different?"

"Now that you mention it, she looks really happy. And she's glowing," It was true. Their mother was literally skipping and prancing around the kitchen, occasionally humming a happy tune to herself. Her blue eyes were shining with happiness and joy, and her skin seemed to have some sort of a glow to it. She was wearing a dark blue, long-sleeve shirt and beige pants, both of which brought out their mother's very prominent…assets. Her hair was done in an elegant French braid, drawing attention to her heart-shaped, angelic face and electric blue eyes. Both teenage girls would be lying if they said they weren't a little envious of their mother's natural beauty. No wonder their father had fallen in love with her…

"Do all woman glow after sex?" Lily asked randomly, breaking the silence that enveloped them.

"Lily, I already told you, I'm clueless when it comes to this sort of thing. Maybe it's because dad made her, you know…"

"Cum so many times?" Lily supplied helpfully.

Selena groaned.

"Do you have to say it like that? Merlin, we're talking about our parents, Lily!"

"So? They had sex and we saw it. You're acting like it's the end of the world!"

"What's the end of the world?"

Both teens froze and looked up to see their mother looking at them confusingly while holding two plates of food. Her head was slightly tilted to the side, indicating her curiosity with their conversation.

"Um…ah…my hair!" Selena replied, "It's such a mess!"

Daphne just stared at her. Selena feared for a brief second that her mother saw right through her lie and knew what they were talking, but to her relief, her mother smiled at her and placed the plates of food on the table.

"You remind me of myself at your age. I was always worrying about my appearance, especially after I met your dad…" A dreamy smile spread across her face and it didn't take a genius to figure out what she was thinking. Selena glanced at her mother's prominent bust and desperately tried to suppress the memory of her father's face buried between them and his lips sealed tightly around her mother's erect nipples, _'Why can't I get the image out of my head!?'_

"Speaking of daddy," Lily cut in, "Did he not go to work today? I saw the bathroom light on."

"Your dad decided to take his paid vacation a little earlier than expected. He sent a patronus message to the Department to let his assistant know."

Lily perked up.

"Really? How long will he be off?" She looked positively ecstatic at the idea of her daddy spending more time at home.

Daphne smiled and rubbed her daughter's hair.

"About two-and-a-half weeks, though he could extend it longer if he wanted. Your dad has a lot of days saved up, plus it helps that he's the director and a personal friend of the Minister." It was true. Harry was well acquainted with the current Minister of Magic, Neville Longbottom. The two had been good friends during their final years at Hogwarts and maintained a close friendship even after graduating. When Neville began his campaign for minister, Harry immediately put his support behind him, insuring a landslide victory against Draco Malfoy. The bigoted pureblood still seethed over the humiliating loss, which was part of the reason why Daphne hadn't seen her sister Astoria in a while, _'I will never understand why my sister married him.'_ Daphne hadn't spoken to Astoria for a few years now, but she tried not to let it get to her. She had her husband, her two wonderful daughters, and her best friend Tracey. Daphne was happy and content.

Lily beamed at her mother.

"Awesome! You think daddy wouldn't mind taking me to Diagon Alley? I need some new clothes for the summer."

"I'm sure your dad would be delighted to take you. After all, you do have him wrapped around your finger," Her mother teased.

Lily blushed and scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, well…he's my daddy," Lily said, and warmth spread through her body as she thought of him. A little embarrassed, Lily picked up her fork and dug into her breakfast, which consisted of eggs, sausage, and some biscuits.

Selena felt a _little_ jealousy at hearing her sister's words, _'Her daddy!? He's my daddy too, you little runt!'_ "I think I need to go to Diagon Alley also, mum. I've needed to get a new swimsuit for some time now. My old one just doesn't fit anymore. You think dad wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not, Selena. Let him know when he gets out of the shower."

"Ow!" Selena yelped, grabbing her leg in pain. She glared at Lily, who was doing a decent job at looking innocent.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Selena. I didn't mean to hit your leg. Does it hurt?" She asked with fake concern.

Selena wanted to strangle her, but decided she would get her revenge later.

"That's alright, my sweet little sister. I'm sure it was an accident," _'I'll get you later, runt…'_

Lily smiled sweetly at her._ 'Bring it on, bush-head,'_

Daphne was completely oblivious to the tension between her daughters and smiled at what she thought was a lovely scene. It warmed her heart to see them treating each other so kindly.

"Hey, everyone!"

All three of them turned to the owner of the voice. Daphne sighed when she realized who it was.

"What have I told you about knocking, Tracey?"

Tracey Davis grinned at her best friend. Daphne had probably told her a million times to knock before entering, but where was the fun in that? Her friend needed to learn to lighten up.

"Sorry, I forgot. Anyway, what's for breakfast?" The brunette woman asked, already making her way over to the table before a reply could be made, "Oh, sausage! You guys always have the good stuff!" She picked up a piece and started devouring it with gusto.

Lily giggled at Tracey's lack of table manners.

"Aunt Tracey, at least use a fork!"

Tracey looked at her with half a sausage link sticking out of her mouth.

"Wha fur?"

"Chew your food before answering, Tracey," Daphne reprimanded, but still smiled at her best friend. Honestly, how the woman got sorted into Slytherin remained a great mystery. She had no table manners whatsoever, she was brash, and she didn't have an ounce of self-control in her entire body. And Daphne wouldn't want her any other way.

Tracey chewed for a few seconds and swallowed.

"As I was saying, what for? As long as the food gets into your mouth, it doesn't matter how it got there."

"Says the woman that swapped a mouth full of potatoes with my husband."

Tracey's entire face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"T-that was an accident! I lost my balance and he fell on me…You said you wouldn't bring that up again!" About the time Harry and Daphne started dating in their repeated seventh year, Tracey and them were enjoying a meal in the Great Hall. As usual, Tracey was stuffing herself full of food while Daphne and Harry were being touchy-feely with each other. Then it happened. Tracey, whose mouth was full of mashed potatoes, reached across the table to get another serving of ham, which happened to be right in front of Harry. The plate of cooked ham was a little further than Tracey could reach, so she leaned across Harry to get closer. Unfortunately, she lost her balance and fell from her seat, tumbling to the ground, but not before grabbing a hold of Harry's robes in an attempt at stopping her fall. When Tracey fell to the floor, she took a surprised Harry down with her, causing him to land on top of her. What happened next would embarrass Tracey for the rest of her life. Harry's lips had landed on hers, which wouldn't have been so bad if her mouth wasn't open and full of chewed potatoes. Daphne had been torn between laughing at the situation and yelling at her best friend and boyfriend for locking lips, even if it was accidental. Tracey was mortified at what had happened and apologized to Harry for an entire week.

"That's hilarious!" Selena exclaimed, laughing like a maniac. Lily was holding her side and fighting down tears as she giggled like crazy.

Tracey blushed even more and glared at her old friend. Honestly, twenty years had passed and she still wouldn't let it go? Well, two could play at that game…

"Oh, so we're telling embarrassing stories to the children now, are we? Fine. I know a particularly funny story that involves you, Harry, and Granger…"

Daphne's eyes widened as she realized which story Tracey was referring to.

"You wouldn't dare."

Tracey smirked.

"Try me. So kids, do you want to hear it?"

"Absolutely!"

"Yes!"

"How about 'no'?" Daphne suggested, glaring at Tracey, "I do not believe they are old enough to hear that story."

Tracey ignored her.

"You see girls, your mother and father started getting really close toward the end of our final year at Hogwarts. I mean, REALLY close, if you catch my drift. Anyway, it just so happened they decided to play hanky-panky in one of the abandoned classrooms…you know, the one on the fourth floor next to the statue of a guy with a big hat?" Seeing their nods she continued, "Well, it just so happens that the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, was patrolling the hallways for any students breaking curfew and heard some 'noises' coming from the supposedly abandoned classroom. Imagine her surprise when she decides to investigate and discovers two teenagers going at it like a pair of rabbits…"

"Tracey!"

"What? It's true! I think the entire castle heard Granger yelling at the two of you for indecent and improper behavior. How many detentions did you serve, dear friend?" Tracey was grinning like a madwoman and the two young Potter girls were trying their hardest to conceal their giggles and laughter, but were failing miserably. Daphne's face was flushed red with embarrassment.

"That's…That's…" Daphne took a deep breath to calm her down. "That's not funny, Tracey. Granger couldn't even look at Harry for a month after that…incident. And the entire castle gossiped about it for the rest of the year."

"I thought you and daddy waited until marriage before you had sex?" Lily asked, prompting a groan from Daphne and laughter from Tracey.

"Are you kidding? Those two couldn't keep their hands off each other!" Tracey exclaimed. "It's a miracle they got any class work done! Why, even in the Great Hall they-Ouch!" Tracey rubbed her sore head and Daphne smiled at her sweetly.

"I think one embarrassing story is enough, Trace."

Still rubbing her head, Tracey nodded and laughed nervously.

"Uh…right, Daph. Sorry, I got a little carried away." Tracey said with a sheepish grin. She moved to the other side of the table and plopped down in one of the unoccupied chairs. She grabbed a piece of sausage and a biscuit and continued her assault on the delicious breakfast.

Daphne sighed at her friends table manners and turned to her daughters.

"Why don't you two get ready for your trip to Diagon Alley? Your dad will be out of the shower soon."

Selena and Lily nodded. They got up from their seats, placed their empty plates in the sink, and left the kitchen, leaving Daphne and Tracey all alone.

Daphne sat across from Tracey and stared at her best friend.

Tracey, who was busy digging into her meal, paused when she noticed her friend staring. She quickly swallowed her food, "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She replied a little too quickly, "Why do you ask?"

Daphne rested her elbows on the table and leaned forward.

"You're only up this early in the morning when something's bothering you." She stated, "So what's bothering you?"

"Nothing! I…I just felt like getting up early, that's all."

"Tracey, I can tell something's bothering. Please, I just want to help."

Tracey looked at her best friend of over twenty years and saw the genuine concern in her eyes.

"It's just…" Tracey took a deep breath, "I feel alone."

Daphne blinked.

"Pardon?"

Tracey sighed.

"I want a man."

Confusion washed over Daphne, "Tracey, you're absolutely gorgeous! You shouldn't have any trouble finding a boyfriend. You don't need to worry over such a thing."

"No, it's just…I've tried dating several men, but none of them have worked out. They're only interested about here," She grabbed her ample bosom, "instead of here." She removed her hand and pointed to her forehead. "All they want is sex and I want a serious relationship."

"Tracey, I'm sure some man will come along and-"

"You don't understand!" Tracey interrupted her, "None of them are interested in a relationship other than sex. I haven't dated in a year because I know it's worthless! All of them are just…just pigs!" By this point, Tracey was breathing hard and her face was red.

Daphne tried to come up with something to help soothe her friend, but couldn't find the words.

"I don't know what to say, Tracey."

Tracey laughed.

"Of course you don't. You found the perfect guy during school. Newsflash, Daphne, not every woman finds the greatest guy in the world and ends up marrying him and having a great life!"

Daphne just sat there and listened.

"There is no man like Harry, Daphne. None of them have even a sliver of his kindness or love. When you and Harry got together back in seventh year, every girl third year and above was disappointed. The most handsome and caring man in the whole school was taken and it was obvious you two were in love. Every day we had to watch him give you a rose or candy or a love note. Every day the whole school watched you two stare at each other for hours, simply enjoying being close together. Every day we had to watch you kiss and hold hands while our hearts were breaking. Every single day I had to hold in my feeling so my two friends could be happy! Every single moment I struggled not to tell my best friend's boyfriend that I've loved him since fourth year and want nothing more than to marry him!" Instantly, Tracey raised her hand to her mouth and gasped. Tears were streaming down her face and a huge blush covered her cheeks.

Daphne sat there with shock written all over her face.

"You…you love him?"

Not trusting her voice Tracey simply nodded.

"Why…" Daphne cleared her throat, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Wiping away some of the tears, Tracey spoke with a shaky voice, "How could I? You two were so happy; I couldn't bear to ruin such a wonderful relationship."

"But…but you introduced us…"

"Harry and I had known each other since fourth year, but we didn't get close until the beginning of seventh. Remember, you told me you wanted to meet him? I didn't know you two would have love at first sight." Tracey cracked a small smile, "The look on your face when you shook his hand…You looked about ready to faint."

"Tracey…"

"Then you two got together a few months later. It broke my heart, but I was glad you and Harry were happy. If I had to lose to someone, I would rather it be you. You were way better for Harry than that Weasley girl he dated in sixth year."

Both girls scrunched up their noses in disgust at the thought. They giggled when they caught each other doing the same thing.

"Anyway, I tried to act normal. Since I couldn't be his girlfriend, I tried to be the sister he never had. We both know about that big fight he had with Granger, so I filled in the empty spot she left. He would hug me, kiss me on the cheek, and tell me how much he enjoyed my company. It almost felt like a real relationship."

"But I knew his heart belonged to you. Still, I couldn't help but love every hug and compliment he gave me. Remember the time you had detention, he and I tried to wait up for you in the Slytherin common room?"

Daphne nodded.

"He fell asleep against me. The poor guy had Quidditch practice earlier that day and a ton of homework. He was exhausted, but refused to go to bed until he kissed you goodnight. Every girl in Slytherin thought it was the most romantic thing, and this is Slytherin house we're talking about. I…I feel ashamed I did this, but I kissed him. I'm really sorry, Daphne, but it was a week after the mashed potato incident and I really wanted to feel his lips again."

Daphne reached across the table and gently grabbed Tracey's shaky hand. Tracey looked surprised when she smiled at her.

"It's OK, Tracey. I understand. Continue, please."

Tracey smiled gratefully and squeezed her hand.

"It was wonderful. When we accidently kissed the week before, it was my first kiss. I just…I just wanted it to be more special. So there, in front of the fireplace in an empty common room, I kissed Harry while he was asleep."

"Did you cop a feel?" Daphne asked with a coy smile.

Tracey blushed and nodded.

"His bum. It just looked so…"

"Delicious and firm?"

Tracey giggled.

"Yes."

"Trust me, it is."

Both girls dissolved into fits of giggles.

"Can I…can I ask you…"

"Nine." Daphne said.

Tracey's eyes widened.

"Nine?"

"Nine."

"That's…wow…Maybe I coped a feel of the wrong thing. How have you not gotten pregnant a dozen times?"

"Liberal use of the contraceptive charm," Daphne froze, "Oh Merlin…"

Tracey looked at her friend with worry.

"What?"

"…I forgot the contraceptive charm last night…Oh, dear…"

"Well, don't freak out. How many times did he…you know, cum?"

"Two times, once inside. But it was so much…" She trailed off and placed a hand on her stomach. Some part of her was thrilled at the possibility of having another child, but another part wondered if she could actually raise another child. She loved Selena and Lily to death, but the two weren't the easiest to raise when they were young. Maybe she could have a boy this time…

"How much? Like slightly above average much or freaky amount much? Trust me; I need to know _every_ detail." Daphne looked up to see Tracey with a dazed expression. She decided to humor her friend.

"Freaky amount, but that's nothing new."

"Cool…" A dreamy smile made its way across Tracey's face.

Daphne laughed.

"You pervert…" Tracey didn't even try to deny it, "Anyway, aside from possible pregnancy, what are we going to do about this?"

"What do you mean?" Tracey asked, snapped out of her perverted daydreaming.

Daphne rolled her eyes.

"You love Harry."

"Oh, that. Pretend I never mentioned it, Daphne. It isn't my place to…"

"How much do you love him?"

Taken aback by the sudden question did nothing to deter Tracey from answering honestly.

"I love him with all my heart. I…my heart beats so fast just thinking of him and the sight of him makes me…I can't explain it, Daphne. I'm sure you know how I feel."

Daphne smiled.

"I do," Daphne stood up from her seat and looked at her friend with a grin reminiscent of Harry's, "Then it's settled."

Tracey didn't understand what her best friend was talking about.

"What's settled?"

A mischievous smile, one that made Tracey more than a little scared, graced Daphne's beautiful face.

"You need to have sex with Harry."

"…"

"…"

"…OK…"

* * *

Harry Potter had never felt so relaxed. With two weeks off from the Department and the nice warm water cascading down his neck and back, Harry was in heaven. Though it would be even better if his beautiful wife could join him, Harry still felt content. Finally deciding he had spent plenty of time in the shower, twenty minutes to be exact, Harry quickly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Cold air immediately assaulted his naked, wet torso and he had to fight back a shiver. Quickly grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist, Harry opened the door and exited the bathroom.

Selena and Lily just so happened to be walking down the hallway the exact moment Harry walked out of the bathroom, with only a small towel to cover his privates and bum.

"Oh, Merlin…" Lily whispered. Selena couldn't have agreed more.

Harry caught sight of his two daughters and smiled.

"Good morning, girls!" He walked over to them, one hand clutching the towel to his body, and kissed his two daughters on the forehead. Blushes immediately covered their faces.

"Good morning, Daddy!" Lily yelled and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his chest.

Harry laughed and wrapped one arm around her.

"Careful, Lily, I'm still soaking wet!"

Lily looked up at him from her spot and giggled.

"I don't care! I still want to hug my daddy!" She tightened her hold around him.

Selena was not amused by her younger sister's actions. Though her father was too dense to notice, Selena could see Lily discreetly rub herself against a certain part barely covered by a towel. When she heard her sister sigh contently when their father rubbed her head, Selena was about ready to intervene, but decided against it in favor of another idea.

"Good morning, _Daddy_," Selena purred, causing Harry to blink at his eldest daughter. She walked closer to him, looped her arms around his neck, and placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth, lingering for a few moments before she pulled away. She still had her arms around his neck and leaned against his muscular frame, pressing her ample breasts against him. This 'unintentionally' caused Lily to be pushed out of the way, leaving Harry all to Selena.

"_Daddy_..." She whispered in his ear.

Harry felt his face warm up and desperately fought to prevent a reaction below. Though Selena was without a doubt a beautiful young woman, she was still his daughter and he should not have impure thoughts concerning her. Ignoring the feeling of her large breasts pressed against him, Harry smiled at his eldest daughter.

"Yes, Selena?"

Selena frowned, but hid it well. If she did something like this to one of those boys at school, they would be drooling. Not that she would ever do such a thing to those pigs. She maintained her sexy smile and pressed closer to him.

"Can you please take me to Diagon Alley, Daddy? I need a new swimsuit. The old ones just don't fit anymore."

'_I can tell…'_ Harry immediately destroyed that dangerous thought, "Sure, honey. Just let me get changed and we'll head to the Alley."

Lily, who had been pouting and glaring at her sister, took this as her time to interrupt.

"Can you take me too, Daddy? I need some new clothes for summer," She asked with a cute pout.

No father could have resisted.

"Sure! We'll make it a father-daughters' day! Let me just get changed," He tried to move, but Selena was still pressed against him, "Um, Selena? I need to go to the bedroom."

Selena nodded and reluctantly let go. Smiling at them once more, Harry made his way to his and Daphne's bedroom, his movements being followed by his two young daughters' eyes.

"You slut!" Lily hissed at her sister as soon as their father was out of the hallway.

Selena turned to her sister and smirked.

"Me? Whatever are you talking, dear sister?"

Lily glared hatefully.

"You…you were pressed against him!"

Selena raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Oh? But I seem to recall you dry humping him just a few moments ago," The embarrassed blush that accompanied her comment made Selena's smirk widen.

"You…you…Urg!" Lily threw her arms up in the air dramatically and huffed. Sending one last glare to her older sister, Lily walked away to their shared room, slamming the door behind her.

Selena laughed.

"Yes, I think this will be an excellent father-daughters' day."

* * *

**And done! It took forever, but chapter two is done! I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, let me know in reviews or PMs some ideas about Astoria. I haven't decided if I should include her, but if I get enough positive feedback on the subject I might just make it happen. The same goes for Hermione.**

**Also, are any of you interested in a story that covers Harry, Daphne, and Tracey in their seventh year? It will be a sort of prequel to this story. Let me know in reviews or PMs.**

**Tracey Davis (Age 36): Tracey has been Daphne's best friend since first year and a friend of Harry's since fourth year. Sometime around fourth year, Tracey developed a crush on Harry which eventually turned into love. Her and Harry got real close at the beginning of their repeated seventh year and introduced him to Daphne. She had no clue the two would end up starting a relationship. She kept her own feelings aside so her best friends could be happy. Tracey has shoulder-cut brown hair and brown eyes. Much like her friend Daphne, Tracey has a rather large bust and very defined curves. She is energetic, impatient, funny, flirty, and possesses little manners. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews! It brings me a lot of happiness to know so many people enjoy this story.**

**Before you read, I want to let you know that Diagon Alley has experienced great changes since the fall of Voldemort. The Alley has become a bigger economic center for Britain and has many more shops and stores than it used to. Muggle products are now sold legally. It will be explained in this chapter, however briefly. Also, if you like this story, check out my Naruto fic _Opportunities_. Enjoy the update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, obviously. **

* * *

The Potter Family Chronicles

Chapter 3: Father-Daughter Day

Selena never really understood the appeal of attracting the opposite sex. For years she had witnessed her dorm mates at Hogwarts toil over their makeup and hair just to look good for their fellow male classmates. While Selena could see the importance of maintaining a clean and organized appearance, she did not see the gain of going to such extremities for a bunch of immature and rude boys who couldn't keep their eyes up. She wore makeup and did her hair, of course, but she didn't go above and beyond like many girls her age. Her natural beauty made this unnecessary, but that wasn't the only reason. Selena already had many boys vying for her attention, every one of them unwanted, so why should she encourage them by wearing provocative clothing and gallons of perfume? She hated the attention she received. Other girls envied her, some even hated her, but none understood the negatives of being more developed and beautiful for her age. Every boy she ever talked to couldn't keep their eyes on her face, they always drifted further down to her large chest within two seconds of the conversation.

All of this unwanted attention had caused Selena to slap and hex many male students during her time at Hogwarts, whether for their blatant ogling or dirty pick-up lines. Her powerful stinger hex had become legendary for its ability to bring a young man to his knees in pain via contact with his private area. Once Selena Potter turned you down, you better stay far away from her. A first time was excusable, a second was ill-advised, and a third was suicidal. After years of turning down every courter, Selena was nicknamed the Ice Queen of Hogwarts, a title her mother apparently held some twenty years ago during her own time at the famed school. It was a title she held with pride. Like her mother, Selena wouldn't settle for some simpleton or perverted lecher. No, she envisioned her future lover as a handsome, talented, charismatic man who knew how to properly treat a lady. And, like her mother, she had found a man who embodied every one of these fine qualities. Unfortunately, it just so happened to be the same man her mother married and her own father: Harry James Potter.

To say Selena was shocked by this revelation would be an understatement, but there could be no denying it. After much careful thought and deliberation, the sixteen-year-old witch came to the conclusion that she had been nursing romantic feelings for her father for quite some time. She had, before coming to this conclusion, dismissed her feelings as nothing more than a passing fancy and vigorously suppressed any idea of fancying her father. She locked those feelings behind an iron gate of willpower and threw away the key, forever praying that such feelings would never return. After all, not only was he her father, but also a married man! The morals forbidding this were astronomical. Sure, pureblood families practiced incest, even during this era of progressive reform, and even dabbled in polygamy when circumstances permitted, but Selena had never been raised with those beliefs nor had her father or mother. With all of this, Selena had no problem ignoring her growing feelings toward her father and severely discouraged Lily from pursuing her own.

But all of this changed not merely a day ago. Last night, while watching her parents in the acts of pleasure, something deep inside Selena came out. It was as if the iron gate she built was blown open and destroyed within the span of a few minutes. All of those feelings were unleashed and Selena struggled valiantly to suppress them, but it proved to be futile and the conclusion was met: Her father, the densest man in the world when it came to woman, the man who killed Voldemort, the most powerful Dark Lord to ever walk the earth, and the champion of universal rights for all sentient creatures, had stolen her heart without even realizing it. And, to make matters worse, he had successfully stolen her younger sister's heart, again without realizing. The whole affair would put a Shakespearean play to shame.

But, having embraced her newfound feelings, forsaken all consequences that may embody such a life-altering decision, Selena was ready to show her father just how deep her love for him ran. This 'father-daughters' day' at Diagon Alley would be the perfect opportunity and that was why she currently stood in front of the large mirror in her and Lily's bedroom, putting on outfit after outfit, searching for the perfect one that would catch her beloved's eye. Her previous notions of dressing up to impress were gone. She now fully understood why her dorm mates worked so hard to look perfect. A purpose drove them, and now she had one as well.

"I know what you're doing!" An accusing voice yelled, getting her attention. Selena turned her head and saw her younger sister sitting on her bed, arms crossed underneath her small bosom, eyes narrowed, face contorted in cute anger. The sight caused Selena to giggle, further irritating the young girl. Honestly, it was hard to take Lily seriously when she pouted or had a little temper tantrum. The girl was too cute and too small, standing a few inches shorter than most in her year. Her lips stuck out when she was angry, giving her an adorable look. Selena knew Lily got out of much trouble with their parents just with that look alone. You would have to be a cold, heartless bastard to punish a little girl that adorable…

"You're trying to dress up like a slut to seduce Daddy!"

…Or a teenage girl who was just called a slut by said adorable little girl.

'_Keep calm, Selena. Don't hurt the midget. She's just trying to get under your skin.'_ Selena calmed herself down and ignored Lily. She turned her attention back to the blue blouse she was holding, debating whether or not it would go good with a black skirt.

Lily Potter did not like being ignored and pressed on.

"It won't work!" Lily exclaimed. Selena decided to humor the girl with a response.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"It won't work because I'm going to seduce Daddy first!" She declared proudly, puffing her chest up.

Selena giggled, amused by her younger sister's words.

"And how are you going to do that? I don't think Teen Witch Weekly is going to help you here."

Lily grinned.

"You'll find out!" With that said Lily got up from her bed and ran to the closet. Opening the door, she began to go through several boxes.

Selena watched her with a frown. What was she up to?

'_Oh, what am I worried about? She's just a kid. Now, the blue blouse or the white one? Blue matches my eyes, but white compliments my hair…'_

* * *

"I'm all for this idea, but how on earth are we going to convince Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know Harry. Even if you gave him permission, he would still feel bad about sleeping with another woman."

"But it's you, Tracey. If it was anybody else, yes, but you're different."

Tracey blinked.

"I am?"

"You are." Daphne affirmed, nodding. "Do you honestly believe that after all these years Harry hasn't at least once fantasized about you? You're beautiful, he's known you for years, and you're always around. There would have to be something wrong with him if he didn't."

"That's good and all," Tracey said, running a hand through her brown hair, "but I think you are underestimating Harry's devotion to you. That man has never given another woman the time of day ever since you two first met."

Daphne stopped to think. Tracey was right. One of Harry's best qualities was his loyalty to his loved ones. Twenty years of marriage and not once had Daphne even suspected Harry was interested in another woman. The incident last night was only because of her own insecurities. Harry would never cheat on her, she knew that for a fact, but if she gave him permission and it concerned Tracey…

"What if I'm there?" Daphne blurted out.

"Huh?"

"What if I'm there when you and Harry have sex?" Daphne suggested with a blush.

A mischievous smile spread across Tracey's face.

"Oh, a threesome? I never knew Daphne Potter was so kinky."

"Quit it, will you? I'm just saying it might be easier for Harry if I'm there to encourage him. I never suggested a…threesome." Daphne's entire face was now one big blush. "I will be clothed and out of the room when the mood is set. Don't get any ideas, Davis."

Tracey winked at her best friend.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Daphne, but aren't you curious?"

"Curious about what?"

"What it would be like pressed against each other naked while Harry ravishes the both of us?" She asked innocently. Before her blushing friend could protest, Tracey continued, "You've never thought about the two of us kissing or groping or even more? After spending seven years together in a dorm room at Hogwarts, you never toyed with the idea?"

"Well…I…" Daphne stammered.

"Ha! You should see the look on your face! I'm just messing with you, Daphne…Or am I?" Daphne almost jumped when she felt Tracey's foot rubbing against her leg. Tracey shot her a grin and continued her teasing. "I've thought about. I used to have this one particular fantasy involving you, me, and Harry together in the girls' shower room. You and I would be sensuously rubbing soap on each other, with the water cascading down our bare chests and backs, and Harry would come up from behind me and-"

"OK! I get it! You like the idea of a threesome!" Daphne interrupted. Her face and neck were a very dark shade of red and her breathing was heavy. "Now, can you please remove your foot from my thigh? It's moving up at an alarming rate."

Tracey pouted at having her fun ruined and reluctantly removed her foot.

"Ahhh…you're no fun, Daph."

"Anyway…" Daphne started, finally controlling her blush, "…what are you afraid of? It's not like he's going to reject you."

All playfulness left Tracey and her face adopted a sad expression.

"I know you think that, but…remember when Granger and him had that falling out seventh year?"

"Yes. How could anyone forget? It was gossiped about for weeks."

"Well, then you know why they stopped being friends. She asked him out and he…rejected her. He told her that he only saw her as an older sister and didn't want to ruin what they had. The argument that followed was legendary, even by Hogwarts standards…" She trailed off, "…and they were never the same. They never spoke to each other again, as far as I know."

"Is that what you're worried about? Tracey, I can guarantee that won't happen."

"It's not just that. Granger may have been a know-it-all, but she was very pretty. And Harry rejected her, all because he saw her as a sister, not a potential lover."

"What does that have t-Oh…"

Tracey smiled sadly.

"You see? He saw Granger as a sister. He sees me as a sister. What makes you think history won't repeat itself and him and I end up not talking to each other? I don't want that to happen, Daphne. Merlin, I really don't want that to happen." To Daphne's surprise, tears were forming at the corners of Tracey's eyes. "I just…Daphne, I love him so much. The idea, the mere thought of not being around him anymore makes me sick…I don't think I could handle it…"

"Oh, Tracey…" Daphne got up from her seat and hugged her sobbing friend. Tracey accepted the hug graciously and wrapped her arms around Daphne. She buried her face in Daphne's shirt and tried to fight the tears rolling down her cheeks. Tracey was sitting, so Daphne had to settle for cradling her head. She gently rubbed her scalp and ran some circles on her back in a comforting matter. "Tracey…" Daphne started. Tracey looked up from her spot with watery eyes, having to crane her neck to see past Daphne's breasts. Daphne smiled, "You don't ever have to worry about that, Tracey. I know Harry; he would never do anything to hurt you. The thing between him and Granger was different. She was bossy and tried to run his life for him. You are different, Tracey. He loves you, I know it. He talks about you all the time and always with a smile on his face. You mean a lot to him, Tracey, and I know he will accept this if I agree to it."

"Do you really mean that, Daphne?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course I do. Now, I don't want to hear any more doubts. Okay, Tracey? You have nothing to worry about. I promise."

Tracey nodded, smiling, and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"I believe you, Daphne. Thank you. You're really a great friend," Tracey said gratefully.

"You're my best friend, Tracey. I'll always be there for you." To add to her statement, Daphne made to kiss the top of Tracey's head. However, Tracey saw what she was about to do and raised her head just in time to capture Daphne's lips. Daphne's eyes immediately widened, but she didn't try to pull away. The kiss wasn't deep nor was there tongue involved; it was a chaste kissed; a simple touching of lips. They stayed that way for what felt like eternity, but in reality only several seconds. When they finally pulled away, both of their faces held brilliant blushes, yet their eyes never left the other's gaze. Their hearts were beating at a hundred kilometers an hour as they stared. The two women attempted to say words, something to convey their emotions, but ultimately they were at a loss of what to speak. They most likely would have stayed this way, if not for the sound of the kitchen door opening.

"Daphne, you in here?"

Both females jumped at the masculine voice and separated from their compromising position. With lightning speed, Daphne moved to the other side of the table and took her seat, pulling a plate of biscuits in front of her person, all in the span of a few seconds. Tracey remained in her seat, frozen and in awe at the speed of which Daphne moved. They both turned their heads to the door just in time to see Harry enter the kitchen. He wore a gray t-shirt and khaki shorts, complete with a pair of black running shoes. Around his wrist was a gold watch that Daphne had gotten him for Christmas, charmed to contact home with a tap of the protective screen. She had gotten it for him in case he ever ran into an emergency and needed help. Though Daphne was a housewife, she was also powerful with a wand.

Harry smiled when he saw Daphne.

"Good morning, love," He said, voice filled with love.

"Good morning, Harry," Daphne responded, smiling at the sight of her beloved husband.

He saw Tracey, "Oh, good morning, Tracey. How have you been?"

Tracey smiled and got up from her seat. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm good, Harry. Thanks." She giggled when he kissed her forehead.

"It's always good to see you, Tracey," Harry said fondly. He frowned. "Have you been crying? Is something wrong?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

Tracey shook her head.

"No, Harry, I…" She wracked her brain for an excuse. "It's allergy season, Harry. You know how I get during this time of the year. My eyes start itching like crazy." To emphasize, she scratched furiously at her left eye. "I must look a mess…"

"No you don't, Tracey. You could never look anything but beautiful."

Tracey's face warmed up.

"Thanks, Harry," She said quietly, turning to hide her blush.

Harry smiled and walked over to Daphne. Bending down, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "And how are you, Daphne?"

She smiled seductively at him and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Still a little sore, love." She replied, whispering in his ear once she pulled away.

Harry winked at her.

"Wait until tonight…"

"Hey, I'm still here!" Tracey exclaimed, and Harry and Daphne laughed at their friend.

"We could never forget you, Tracey," Daphne said, still laughing. "What about you, Harry? Are you excited about going to the Alley with your daughters?"

"Yes, but I have a feeling our vault might be a few galleons emptier by the time were through. Those girls and their shopping…" He shuddered. "But I love spending time with them. I barely get to see them during the school year and with my position at the Department."

"I'm just glad you're not out capturing wannabe dark lords in Albania or killing rampaging giants in France," Daphne said, grimacing when she remembered all the restless nights waiting up for him, "You being director means no more dangerous missions. I can sleep easier at night knowing you're safe behind a desk inside a heavily guarded government building."

"True, but I miss the excitement. The most exciting thing that's happened at the Department since I got promoted was the time an intern tried to flirt with my secretary. He dropped like a ton of bricks when she hexed his…well, you get the idea."

Both women giggled.

"And that's all the excitement you need, Harry. Well, at least as far as work is concerned," She said, grabbing his hand. "At home…well, that's a different story."

"Ha! You're right as always, Daphne. What would I ever do without you?" Harry asked, catching the undertone of innuendo in her statement.

"That's a good question. Hopefully, you'll never have to find out, my dear husband."

"Don't worry, Daphne. I would never dream of leaving you." He said playfully.

Daphne squeezed his hand and let out a condescending laugh.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…you're lucky I put up with you. I still remember the day you got on your knee and begged me to marry you. I almost said no, but you looked just so pitiful, I had to agree. You were so emotional back then."

"Oh? I think you have that backwards, dear wife. I seem to recall you tackling me to the ground and demanding a ring. I believe your exact words were, 'Harry, we have been together for four years now. If I don't see a ring soon, I'm cutting you off!' Five minutes later, we went to a jeweler. Ten minutes later, I was a few thousand galleons lighter. Fifteen minutes later, you placed a sticking charm on my engagement ring that only you could release. Twenty minutes later, you set a date. Now, who begged and who's emotional?"

"What was that, Harry? All I heard was 'cutting you off'."

"Uh…never mind. I begged you."

"That's what I thought you said."

Tracey snickered, earning a glare from Harry.

"Man, you're so whipped!"

"I'm not! I'm just being smart!" He defended.

"Very smart," Daphne agreed, "Because you can barely go five minutes without trying to jump me."

"What can I say? My wife's hot."

"Good answer."

"Dad, are you ready!" Selena yelled from the living room.

"I guess I better go. See you tonight, love." Harry said, kissing his wife briefly.

"I'll have a surprise for you when you get home," Daphne whispered in his ear, "Don't be too exhausted."

"Sounds like a plan!" He turned to Tracey. "You take care, Trace. Stay out of trouble." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Tracey smiled.

"You too, Harry. Have fun shopping!" She giggled when she heard him groan and both women watched him walk out of the kitchen. Awkward silence settled in the kitchen.

"So…"

"So…"

"…Um…that kiss…" Daphne started, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Well, why not? You're very attractive. I may be into guys, but I still appreciate the female beauty."

"…Okay."

"I mean, come on. You haven't ever thought about it?"

"I have." Daphne replied. She looked thoughtful for a second. "And I wouldn't mind a repeat performance."

"Huh?"

Daphne smiled at her best friend.

"Why don't we give Harry a real surprise tonight?"

"Oh…OH!" Tracey looked excited. "Now you're talking!"

* * *

As Harry walked out of the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of his eldest daughter standing near the stairs, tapping her foot impatiently and arms crossed. She was staring up at the top of the stairs as if she were waiting for someone.

"Ready to go, Selena?" He asked.

Selena turned to face him and smiled brightly.

"Yes, dad, but Lily is taking forever!"

Harry chuckled, but stopped when he noticed his daughter's attire. She wore a black, low-cut blouse that revealed a good amount of cleavage and fit snug around her…well-developed chest. Below she had on a white skirt that went mid-thigh, showing off her long, toned legs. Physical education had been introduced at Hogwarts after the war with Voldemort, to help young witches and wizards not depend solely on a wand. The class covered the basics like any other school did. Examples included running, push-ups, jumping jacks, and weight lifting. What used to be only for Quidditch players was now available for every student. That, Harry thought, was a very good idea as he blatantly stared at her legs. He mentally berated himself for checking out his own daughter and tore his eyes away from her body, instead forcing himself to concentrate on her face. That didn't help much either. Selena, like her mother, had a heart-shaped face and blonde hair, which was freely flowing down her back. Blue eyes that reminded him so much of Daphne's sparkled in the light, looking at him with such intensity and love that Harry couldn't look away. Her lips were pink and looked supple, and the kiss she gave him earlier came to the forefront of his mind. He tried to tell himself that it was disgusting to think of his daughter in such a way, but his thoughts weren't listening.

Selena watched with triumph as her father's eyes roamed her body. She had spent a long time deciding which outfit would garner his attention. Clearly, she picked the right one. His eyes lingered on her chest and she pushed it out discreetly, adding an extra affect to her already impressive and enticing bust. His eyes shifted from her blouse to her skirt, and she fought down the urge to smirk as they drank in every inch of exposed flesh. She saw the inner turmoil brewing inside him, the struggle to resist his obvious attraction to her as his eyes tore away from her figure and to her face. She barely contained a blush at his intense gaze, his green eyes staring deep into her blue ones. Her heart beat and breathing quickened. Forcing herself to remain calm, Selena smiled seductively and said, "Is everything okay, Dad?"

Harry snapped out of his stupor.

"Y-yes. I was just thinking…"

"About what, Dad?" She asked innocently, leaning forward curiously. Harry gulped. The way she was leaning gave him a perfect view down her blouse.

"Just…uh…"

"I'm ready, Daddy!"

Both father and daughter quickly turned their attention to the top of the stairs.

"Lil…Lily?" Harry asked uncertainly, not believing his eyes.

"You…" Selena was at a loss for words.

Lily smiled at the both of them and began her climb down the stairs, deliberately going slow to give her daddy a good look at her attire. Just like the schoolgirls she had seen in the many anime she watched and manga she read, Lily was wearing a button-up white, short-sleeve shirt and a black, patterned skirt to match. Of course, the skirt was shortened considerably than its original design, being even shorter than Selena's. And no schoolgirl outfit is completed without a pair of knee-high socks and a pair of black dress shoes. The shoes had a thick heel, giving her some added height, something she was grateful for considering her shorter-than-average height. Her black hair fell to her shoulders, framing her beautiful face with two bangs on each side. She had a cute red bow on the top of her head and a turquoise blue necklace around her neck. Though normally the young Potter girl did not worry about make-up, she had on lipstick and mascara that did wonders to bring out her emerald eyes. Her appearance was flawless, but more than anything, she favored her skirt. It brought attention to her plump derriere instead of her small chest.

Finally reaching the last step and successfully gaining her daddy's undivided attention, Lily stepped forward and wrapped her lithe arms around his waist. She rubbed her face into his chest lovingly, closing her eyes in contentment. She could hear his heart beating faster from her actions, especially when she subtly grinded her hips against his. Lily glanced to the side and saw Selena giving her a death glare. Lily responded by sticking out her tongue and holding her daddy tighter.

"I love you, Daddy," Lily whispered, looking up at him with shining green eyes.

Harry gazed down at her with a large blush. He was sure she didn't realize that her soft thighs were grinding against his privates and beginning to elicit a reaction. His cock was starting to get semi-hard and he knew that if he didn't get himself under control soon, she would feel it. Using every ounce of self-control he could muster, Harry smiled at his youngest daughter and returned the hug.

"I love you too, my little angel," He replied, using the nickname he gave her when she just began to talk many years ago. "Why are you so dressed up today?"

Lily grinned.

"Just wanted to look nice, Daddy. Why? Do I look pretty?" She pulled away from him and did a little twirl, giving him a full look of her outfit.

Harry nodded dumbly.

"Yeah…you really look beautiful, angel."

She blushed prettily.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"What about me, Dad?" Selena asked, cutting in between Harry and Lily.

"You look beautiful too, Selena," He replied, eyes drawn to her bouncing chest. Merlin, she really took after her mother. He shook his head and checked his watch. "We better get going. It's almost noon. We want to get to the Alley before the rush."

"Right! Let's go!" Lily exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

"I'm ready when you are, Dad!" Selena said, grabbing his other arm and trapping it between her breasts.

Harry groaned. How was he going to survive a whole day of this?

* * *

"Let's go get some ice cream, Daddy!"

"No, let's head to the candy store!"

Harry found himself dragged around Diagon Alley by his two daughters. When he said they should have a father-daughter day, he didn't know they would drag him to every store in sight. They had already been to Flourish and Botts for some new school books and reading material, the pet store to look at exotic animals and a few foods stands to purchase popcorn and cotton candy. Those alone already made Harry a few galleons lighter, but he had little to complain. He had plenty of money, more than he or his descendants would ever need, and he enjoyed spending some time with his two beautiful daughters, but his arms were starting to go numb from their tight grip. The two young women had only a handful of times actually let go of his arms, those times only being when they spotted something of interest or grabbed a peculiar item. People at the Alley barely stifled their laughs as they watched one of the most powerful men in Britain get dragged to dozens of shops by his two teenage daughters. Some men and teenage boys, who did not know Harry or realize that Selena and Lily were his daughters, glared daggers at the man who had the undivided attention of two incredibly beautiful girls. Yeah, it was great to be Harry Potter.

"But what about Hadrian's? I hear they have the best furniture…"

"Lily, you don't have any more room for new furniture. You're side of the room is packed. Instead, we should go to the Arcade. My friend Caroline told me they have a new game."

"Didn't you two want to get some clothes shopping done?" Harry questioned.

Their grip on his arms seemed to tighten as he saw excitement fill their faces.

"Thanks for reminding us, Daddy! We almost forgot."

"Yeah, that would have been bad. I really need a new swimsuit."

"Me too," Lily said, for once agreeing with her sister.

"Well, how about Madam Malkin's?" Harry asked. His question was met with laughter. "What?"

"Dad, we're not getting fitted for robes."

"Yeah, Daddy. Madam Malkin's is okay, but we're looking for clothes more…muggle. Plus, Madam Malkin's doesn't have a swimsuit section."

"Oh," Was all he said.

"Besides…" Selena started, pressing his arm further between her breasts. Harry felt his face heat up. If he didn't know any better, he would think she was doing this on purpose. But that was ridiculous. Selena was his daughter. Why on earth would she do something like that? "…robes cover too much. Don't you think so, _Daddy_...?" She whispered in his ear.

Harry gulped and gave her an uneasy smile.

"Yeah…I guess."

After a few minutes, they arrived at a store called _Modern Attire_, a place that had opened after Voldemort's death and at the beginning of the Progressive Era twenty years ago. The Progressive Era was what historians called the rapid advancement of the Wizarding World after a series of reforms were passed, destroying all laws banning certain Muggle consumer goods from the Wizarding market. Clothes, books, electronics, and food flooded every market in Britain and the economy expanded rapidly. Thousands of new stores opened almost overnight, providing these now legal products. It turned out electronics worked just fine around magic as long as their inner workings were specially insulated with non-magically conductive material. Now, every witch and wizard had electronics, save for a few die-hard purebloods that refused to embrace the future. Harry took pride that he had helped create the so-called 'Progressive Era'. He was glad his two daughters could grow up in a world where discrimination was not part of the culture.

"Excuse me?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts to see a woman wearing a uniform standing in front of him and the girls. She looked about his age, but that was hard to tell considering he still looked to be in his early twenties, despite him being thirty-six. The more magic a witch or wizard had, the better they would age and the longer they would live. "Welcome to Modern Attire. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked politely. Harry let his daughters do the talking.

"I'm looking for a new swimsuit," Selena said.

"So am I." Lily piped in.

The woman smiled.

"Our swimwear section is over there. Feel free to browse." She barely finished the sentence before they bounded off toward the many racks of swimsuits.

Harry sighed in relief when the pressure on his arms ceased and feeling started to return. He chuckled at how fast they abandoned him in favor of doing some shopping.

"Are you looking for anything, Mr.…?"

"Potter. Harry Potter."

The woman gasped.

"Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter?"

"Yes, though I normally don't go by 'THE Harry Potter'…"

"Lord Potter, it's an honor to have you in my store! Please, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Laura Tindle."

"Nice to meet you, Laura, but please just call me 'Harry'. None of this lord business."

She looked scandalized.

"But…all of us owe you so much. It wouldn't be proper to call you anything else, my lord."

"I insist. My friends call me Harry and I like to think the people of Britain are my friends."

"Well…okay. It's a great honor to meet you, Harry."

Harry smiled at her, causing her to blush.

"It's a great honor to meet you, Laura. And I'm not looking for anything. I just came along to accompany my daughters."

"That's very sweet of you, Harry. It's always nice to see a father spending time with his daughters. But are you sure you're not looking for anything? We have some clothes that I think would suit you. Maybe some swimwear?" The last part was barely a whisper.

"What was that?"

"I said why don't you let me show you?"

"Oh…well, alright, might as well since I'm in a clothing store. Lead the way."

The next twenty minutes were something of a blur for Harry. Laura would pick something out, usher him into a changing room, and tell him what she thought. So far, Laura had picked out seven shirts, three pairs of pants, and a pair of dress shoes. Harry had to admit, everything she handed him was very stylish and for once he was enjoying clothes shopping. He had just reentered the dressing room when her hand appeared through the curtain, holding a pair of blue boxers.

"Uh, those look like the right size. I don't need to put them on."

"Harry, we have to be certain. I can't have a customer buying something and returning it later because it didn't fit. I have a reputation to maintain," She said though the curtain.

"I don't think I feel comfortable…"

"I'm a professional, Harry. I do this type of thing every day. Now, you better hurry up. I think your daughters have picked their swimsuits."

Sighing and not quite too sure about the situation, Harry accepted the pair and put them on. They felt great, though they were a little snug around the groin area. One glance in the mirror proved him right. There was a very noticeable bulge where his privates were, but other than that everything was fine.

"Harry? Do you have them on?"

"Yes, Laura," He replied and, with some hesitation, pulled the curtain away.

"Let's see how th-Oh my Merlin…" A dark blush spread across Laura's face as she stared at the bulge in his boxers.

"Do you have to stare?" Harry asked, embarrassed.

"Daddy, I got my swimsuit! Wanna see?"

"I got mine too, Dad. How about we…"

"Ah!" Harry jumped back into the changing room, leaving behind a drooling saleslady and two glossy-eyed teenage girls.

"Damn, some women have all the luck," Laura muttered as she walked away to help a new customer.

Selena and Lily couldn't help but nod in agreement.

* * *

"Why do you need me to sit here?" Harry asked as his daughters pushed him onto a bench in front of the women's changing room.

"Well, we're going to need an opinion, Daddy!" Lily replied, giggling at his denseness.

"Which one do you want to see first, Dad? This blue one…" Selena held up a two piece bathing suit that looked rather revealing in Harry's opinion, "…or this red one?"

"Um…blue. It matches your eyes."

"Great! Blue one it is!" She went into the changing room.

"Black or purple, Daddy?" Lily asked, holding up two swimsuits.

"I guess the black one. It would go great with your hair."

"Thanks, Daddy!"

"Merlin, when did I become a fashion designer?"

"Can you come in here for a second, Dad? I need some help," Harry heard Selena ask through the curtain.

"Sure, Selena," He replied, not fully understanding what he was walking into. He got up from his spot on the bench and parted the curtain to the changing room. He walked into the small room and was greeted to the sight of a half-naked Selena clutching a blue bikini top to her breasts. Harry gulped when he fully took in her appearance. Selena had on bikini bottom, but her breasts were barely covered by a thin blue strip that she was holding up. The laces to the bikini top were dangling down her back untied. Her curvy body was on display for him to see, save for a few barely covered spots.

"Can you tie the straps, Dad? It's hard to reach around and hold it in place at the same time."

"Okay…" He stood directly behind her and with shaky hands attempted to tie it.

Selena couldn't believe how close she was to her father while almost naked. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and she shivered. Merlin, how tempting it was to spin around and capture his lips, but Selena had to maintain some self-control. She needed to wait patiently until the time was right, when her father couldn't take it anymore and decided to act on his lustful urges. She knew he was close to a breaking point. All she had to do was push just a little harder.

"There. I think I got it," Harry declared, stepping back to allow her room.

"Thanks, Dad," Selena turned around and faced her father. "Does it look good?" She asked, doing a sexy pose.

Harry nodded, his eyes following her bouncing breasts.

"Yeah, it looks great." Was it just him, or was it getting hotter in the room?

"Excellent! Now, I'm going to change, so could you step out of the room? Or do you want to stay and watch?"

"What!?"

Selena giggled.

"I'm just kidding, Dad. But…" She pushed her breasts against his chest. "…if you wanted to all you have to do is ask, _Da-ddy_."

"I…um…I'll just be outside!" He dashed out of the room, leaving a disappointed Selena behind.

"Damn."

Harry closed the curtain behind him and nearly crashed into Lily, who had an adorable, angry look on her face, "What were you doing in there, Daddy!?" She asked, crossing her arms angrily.

Harry was about to reply, but noticed the swimsuit she had on. It was the black one he picked, a two-piece that seemed to cling to his daughter's body like a second skin.

"Well?" She asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground much like Daphne did when she was angry. His two daughters really took a lot after their mother, but their quick temper they got from him. He tended to be a little irrational; a trait he had hoped would skip the next generation, but fate must have had other plans. But he was okay with that. He loved his daughters just the way they were and nothing would ever change that fact. This brought a smile to his face. "Why are you smiling?" Lily asked, curious. Then she realized he was staring at her bikini-clad body. She grinned. Her plan had worked. He was completely enamored with her body. "Does my bikini look that good?" She teased.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts in time to hear her last sentence.

"Yes, it looks very good, Lily. You look beautiful."

Lily blushed and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Thanks, Daddy. Why were you in Selena's changing room?"

"Oh, she asked me for some help with her bikini top. She couldn't reach around to tie it."

Lily frowned. She knew what her sister was up to, even if her daddy was too blind to see it. She would have to step up her game if she wanted to stay ahead of Selena. A plan started formulating in her head, "I'm going to change, Daddy." She went back inside the changing room, leaving him alone near the bench.

Harry sighed in relief.

"These girls are going to kill me."

"There you are, Harry," Laura said as she walked up to him. "We're not finished. I think we should go for some custom clothing. Now, would you please stand over here so I can measure your length? I think we should start at the groin area." She pulled out some measuring tape, a lecherous grin on her face.

"Merlin, help me."

* * *

Harry nearly collapsed by the time they got home. After almost eight hours of non-stop shopping and teasing, the legendary wizard couldn't wait to hit the bed and spend some 'alone time' with his wife. He needed it, especially after having two beautiful girls pressed against him the whole day. He wished his daughters goodnight, kissing them both on the forehead, and excused himself to the bedroom. The two teenagers thanked him for a wonderful day at the Alley and went to their shared room, each carrying at least half a dozen bags filled with new clothes, books, and other items. Unbeknownst to Harry, both girls would spend the night planning on how to successfully seduce him.

Harry reached the door to his and Daphne's bedroom, excitement coursing through his veins. Though he was tired, Harry was looking forward to a repeat performance of last night. A grin plastered on his face, Harry opened the door and entered the bedroom. "Daphne, I'm home! I'm ready for that sur…prise…" On the bed, entangled together, were his wife and her best friend, both completely naked and looking at him with lust-filled eyes.

"Well, hello, Harry," Tracey said, smiling seductively at him.

"What took you so long, love?" Daphne asked as she grasped Tracey's breasts, causing said brunette to moan. "We were just about to get started."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Sorry for ending the chapter just when it was getting good, but it was starting to get too long. The next chapter will have the full scene. I hope you all enjoyed reading! See you next time!**


End file.
